yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Kyoji Yagumo
| romaji_name = Yagumo Kyōji | en_name = Kyoji Yagumo | manga_debut = | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = Male | manga_deck = Spider | occupation = * Numbers Hunter * Supreme Commander of Operation Numbers Retrieval | previous_occupation = Professional Duelist }} Kyoji Yagumo is one of the major antagonists in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. He is a Numbers Hunter, and was raised in an institute together with Ryoga "Shark" Kamishiro. Design Appearance Kyoji's pupils are vertical, and his eyes are light brown. He has raised, gray colored hair with one wick of green colored hair falling over his forehead, and green hair near his neck as well. In the past, his hair was lowered down to his neck and was much shorter. The embroidery in Kyoji's attire is shaped like a spider, and the orbs accentuating his collar resemble its eight eyes. Abilities Kyoji can implant small spiders into the hearts of other Duelists. He calls the spiders his "pets". When the Duelist is no longer of any use to him, he can use the spider to perform a Mind Crush. He can also build huge spider webs and fly with spider legs growing out of his back. Kyoji has also shown a very unique ability: when a blank "Number" makes contact with a human, it takes form after its owner according to their desires; however, Kyoji himself claims that he has no "desire" of any sort. This allows him to mold his blank "Numbers" freely in response to his needs, making Kyoji himself unaware of the extent of the power of his "Numbers". Etymology "Yagumo" is written with the kanji for "cloud" (雲, Gumo), which has the same pronunciation of "spider" (グモ/くも, Gumo/''Kumo''); puns involving the two words are very common in Japanese. This could be a reference to Koji Nagumo, who besides having a very similar name, also had the nickname "The Spider". Biography History Kyoji was raised in an institute together with Shark. He and Shark were like light and shadow there, but they weren't on bad terms. Once, both he and Ryoga entered the Duel Monsters Regional Cup. At there, Kyoji wanted to steal the Deck of the person who was most likely to win the tournament, but failed, and Shark took the blame for it. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Kyoji became Number Hunter, hired by Mr. Heartland. At the conclusion of Yuma Tsukumo's Duel with Eviluder, Yagumo appeared supported by spider webs, introducing himself to Yuma, Shark and Kaito Tenjo as the commander of the "Numbers" collecting operation and that he'd soon be taking their Numbers. He told Eviluder that the moment he became Yagumo's subordinate, his "pet" already haunted his heart. Saying he must punish the loser, he uses the spider he had planted in Eviluder's heart to perform a Mind Crush. Yuma complains to Kyoji, who tells him he should worry with himself before the other. He asks Yuma if he really thought he could survive that fight, the "Numbers War", against him, Shark and Kaito, and told he is certain to win. Shark asked what he become and Yagumo said that Shark's gotten rude since last time they met, asking away personal questions already. He then tells him hope and despair are two sides of the same coin - the more hope a person has, the deeper their despair will be. He ends by saying that Shark's important to him, and that someday he would teach him what that means. Spider legs then grow from Kyoji's back and he leaves flying. Kyoji anticipated Kaito taking his brother Haruto to safety, so he set up a spider web trap for Kaito. He then contacted his second Numbers Hunter, Hishakaku, and told him it was his turn to go out and hunt the Numbers. Kyoji then appeared to Kaito after he fell for his trap. He was then challenged by Kaito to a Duel, but instead of accepting said challenge, summoned Hishakaku to Duel Kaito. He then spectated their Duel and watched as Hishakaku committed suicide and tried to take Kaito with him. After Hishakaku's defeat, Kyoji Yagumo dispatched his third Numbers Hunter, Shadow to deal with both Kaito Tenjo and Ryoga Kamishiro by allowing both Numbers Hunters to defeat him, allow each of them to take a Number from him, and then pit the two against one another. After Shadow's failure, Kyoji decided to betray his employers, Dr. Faker and Mr. Heartland. He told Mr. Heartland that he'll be following his own plan to destroy the Astral World, which angered Mr. Heartland to the point of them Dueling each other. During the Duel, as Kyoji activated his "Court Battle" card, he claimed that Mr. Heartland was to be prosecuted for his "sins" and that Dr. Faker was already dead. Deck Kyoji plays a Spider-themed Insect Deck, focused on swarm tactics to quickly Xyz Summon his "Numbers", which he molds himself according to his current needs. Accessible "Numbers" Kyoji is known to have access to at least 8 "Number" cards. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters